


First Date

by boringboomer



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, Trikey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringboomer/pseuds/boringboomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael decides to properly ask Trevor on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

It was a nice, cool evening in Los Santos, and the De Santa home was still dead silent. Only Michael was in that empty mansion. Michael could only rethink was happened yesterday. "She's a goddamn fool, man." Trevor's soft tone echoed in Michael's head. "Mom is trying a polyamorous life style. You should too." Tracey told Michael over the phone in a flashback. "She's already banging the yoga dude!" Jimmy yelled in the background of that call. Michael sat on his couch, thinking. Thinking about why all this happened. Why? But that didn't matter. "Polyamorous life style? Well shit, I could do that too.." Michael thought to himself. Meanwhile Trevor? He could care less about his life. He was going back and forth from his trailer in Sandy Shores to the Vanilla Unicorn in Los Santos. Michael wish he didn’t care. Michael and Trevor always had a thing between them. Booty calls, hook ups, hang outs, but it was never a proper relationship. "I've always wanted Trevor. That kinky little fuck.." Michael growled under his breath. They always had angst and drama between them, they went through thick and thin. Their relationship was like no other. Michael had always wanted a proper date between them. To release his feelings, and tell him the truth. It hit 7 AM, and Michael was lying on his couch, drinking.  
Meanwhile, Trevor was wasted, in his filthy trailer with more stains than a sewer. "Fucking Michael! He always shoots my head and fucks the brain whole, that turd!" Trevor threw a Pisswasser bottle at Ron. "T-Trevor, why are you angry n-now..?" Ron trembled, dodging glass bottles being launched at him. "I'm not angry, Ronald, I'm.. I'm just frustrated at this fatass Michael Townley. His innocence, in fact, NO. That man is NOT innocent. He's just, ah fuck. I can't find the words.." Trevor grunted. "The alcohol must've done that. You should stop, y'know, i-in case you get a really bad hangover." Ron whimpered. "Fuck off, Ronald. I'm fine." Trevor stuttered, limping to his bed, and crashing on his retched mattress. Ronald awkwardly laughed, and ran out of the trailer. Trevor fell fast asleep, while Michael stayed up until 12 AM stressing and worrying about him. "Knowing all the crazy shit he does, he could be dead right now!" Michael yelled at the mirror. "Stop it. Trevor wouldn't be dumb enough to- or would he-? Shit. Shit!" Michael laid in his bed. "He's probably sleeping. Fuck it." Michael tossed and turned in his bed until he finally slept. "Trevor! Boss! CEO of Trevor Philips Enterprise!!" A familiar tone yelled outside of the trailer. Trevor slumped out of bed and jerked to the door. "What the fuck do you want, Wade!" Trevor shouted before ripping the door open. "Sorry boss, but the remaining O'Neil brothers are very angry, and threatened to-" Trevor interrupted Wade and sighed, "Wade. How many brothers are there. 2? 3? I don't give a shit. I'll fuck them over sooner or later. Don't ever wake me up for something as pathetic as the O'Neils." Trevor pushed Wade off of the balcony, "Do me a favor and fuck off." Trevor smiled sarcastically. "S-sorry boss." Wade ran off while Trevor slammed the door behind him and checked his phone while slouching on the torn up couch.  
"14 missed calls from: Mikey 8=D" Trevor read. "Oh shit.." Trevor read the times of each call, "5:57, 6:02, 6:02, 6:14, 6:21.." The pattern continued. As Trevor's finger hovered over the "Call" button, someone started furiously knocking at his door. Trevor angrily got up and stomped to the door and unlatched it. "What the fuck do you want?! I fucking said-" Trevor hollered before getting interrupted by Wade. "Boss! It's important! The O'Neil brothers! They- they- they're on their way to Michael De Santa, or, er, Townley's home! They found out you're very close with him!" Trevor's eyes dilated in anger, maybe even some fear. He started to panic, quickly getting furious. "Where the fuck are the O'Neil fucking slime balls! Are they on their way? When did they leave? Ohh Wade, my blood is boiling so you better answer fast before you end up like the O'Neil brothers!" Wade ran to the truck, giving Trevor all the details and directions. "Well, ever since you killed all of them, they've been researching you to find out your weaknesses and stuff. Michael Townley is a weakness? Well anyways, they're in a black jeep I think, at Mount. Chilliad."  
Trevor slammed his foot on the pedal, passing every red light going 50 miles over the limit. "So Michael?" Wade awkwardly asked. "Shut the fuck up and be my human GPS for these cucks." "Uh, turn right. Left. Straight-" Wade started to speak only to be interrupted by, "-Thank you, Wade. There's only one lane that only goes in one direction. Forward." Trevor groaned. While Trevor was hunting down the O'Neil brothers, Michael was having his mid-life crisis as home. Clueless that his life is at risk, Michael sat beside his pool, drinking and frantically checking his phone. "Maybe I'm just desperate.. Get your shit together, Michael." It hit 4 PM, and Michael couldn't help but worry. "Maybe his phone is dead. Or.. No! No 'or' he's fine! Shut up. Fuckin' A, what happened to me.." He sighed.  
"Wade!" Trevor yelled, "Is that them! Those fucking O'Neil fucking-" He roared, "Y-yes Trevor! That's them!" Wade panicked. Trevor sped up and rammed the back of the jeep, quickly pulling out his pistol and shooting 2 tires. "Trevor fucking Philips! You dead man!" One brother yelled. The jeep window rolled down, followed by an assault rifle spraying bullets everywhere. "Oh god!" Wade screeched. Trevor handed Wade a pistol, "Shoot the fuck out of them!" He demanded. Trevor kept smashing against the jeep, pulling out his machine pistol and spraying bullets all over the car. "Shit!" A brother yelled, dumping the corpse of a brother out of the car. "1 down, 3 to go." Trevor growled. Wade shot another brother, and he got dumped out of the jeep as well. "Fuck you, you motherfucking assholes!" Trevor cried out, shooting the rest down. Trevor slammed on the brakes, and walked to the jeep which had crashed into a tree. Blood everywhere. Trevor opened the door and out fell a brother, he opened the other door and another brother fell out. "Fuck you." Trevor whispered, sticking a grenade in one of the brother's mouth. He pulled the pin and ran to the car and drove way as fast as possible. Kaboom. The jeep blew up and burned the corpses, car parts splattered everywhere.  
"T-Trevor! That was a bit extreme huh?!" Wade squirmed in his seat. "I exterminated the cockroaches, Wade." Trevor grunted. "Get out." Trevor stopped the car. "But boss? Where would I go? Can you at least drive me down Chilliad?" Wade pleaded, getting out of the car. "Call a taxi or some shit, I've got stuff to do." Trevor barked, driving off. It hit 5:34 PM, and Michael called Trevor for the 27th time. Trevor picked up his phone and spoke first, with an awfully sarcastic tone, "Hey sugartits! Didja miss me so much that ya blew up my phone?"  
"Real funny T. You had me worried sick. Knowing you, shit, you could've been shot down by the fucking military."  
"I was just exterminating some shit, filthy cockroaches. So what's cookin' good lookin'?"  
"Fucking A, are you alright man? Shit, you hurt?"  
"I'm perfectly fine, so are you now my mother? Hah."  
"Fuck you. I was just really worried okay? Stop with that shit.."  
"I'm fine, Mikey. I'm not hurt."  
"So, T, I've been thinkin.."  
"Like you always do."  
"..Yeah, you wanna.. hang out?"  
"Of course! I'd love to. I'll be by your house at 6ish."  
"Oh, hehe. 'Mkay. I'll, uh, see ya there!"  
Click.  
Trevor couldn't help but blush. Trevor sped to the Vanilla Unicorn to wear his classic "formal" clothes, green Zancudo t-shirt, black cargo pants and black boots. As well, Michael was getting dressed. "Suit? No.. Polo? No, hell no." Michael thought, until he put on his leather jacket, blue faded jeans, and brown shoes. Michael went downstairs and sat on the couch, burning time, waiting for Trevor. Michael checked his phone, seeing some notifications for text messages. "Trevor?" Michael got slightly concerned, and he read them  
"m, my fcking car got towed"  
"mikey"  
"pck me up @ Vanilla"  
"waitingg"  
Michael chuckled, texting back "Nice job, on my way."  
Michael rushed to get his car keys and drove to the club, excited but somewhat stressed. "If You Leave Me Now by Chicago, here on Los Santos Rock Radio." The DJ announced. Michael blushed, and arrived to the club. "I'm outside." He texted Trevor, admiring at himself in the rear mirror. While Michael was busy looking at himself, Trevor was outside the car already. He lightly knocked on the window, smirking. Michael unlocked the door, flustered and embarrassed. "Lookin' at cha pretty blue eyes, Mikey?" Trevor toyed at the red-faced man. "U-um, I was just checking to see if, y'know, any flaws or whatever.." Michael started to drive. Trevor chuckled, and leaned toward Michael. "Trevor what are ya doin'?" Michael chuckled nervously. Trevor straightened Michael's collar and played with his shirt. "Calm down, I'm fixin' the 'flaws' as you stated." Trevor stopped and sat back in his seat. "Oh, thanks." Michael said under his breath, turning his head toward the other way, embarrassed that Trevor would see his face flushed in a bright red blush. "So, where are we goin'? Bar? It's already 7:04." Trevor stared at Michael's face, or at least what he saw of it. "A surprise. You might like it. I hope." Michael grinned. "Hmm seems kinda fruity. Anything with you is usually fun." Trevor shrugged. "Heh. Thanks, T." Michael nodded.  
"Hey, close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise." Michael smiled. "Seriously? Just let me see!" Trevor chuckled. "No! You gotta close your eyes, man!" Michael giggled. "Okay okay okay." Trevor put his hands on his eyes like a baby. After an awkward drive, Michael drove over some wood and then parked. "Keep em shut!" Michael ordered, stepping out of the car, helping a blind Trevor out of the car. "Let me see!" Trevor shouted. "No! Wait a few more minutes!" Michael shushed Trevor (or, should I say, tried to shush Trevor.) "Y'know Mike, you were always good at giving orders." Trevor chortled. "Yeah, whatever." Michael helped Trevor walk and turned him to face towards him. "Open up, T." Michael whispered, with his hands on Trevor's shoulders. Trevor opened up his eyes and stared into Michael's baby blue ocean eyes, then looking up at the sign. "Los Santos Del Perro Pier" Trevor read out loud. Trevor started bursting into laughter, holding his sides. Michael frowned. "Oh. Sorry, T. Let's just go to a bar." Michael sighed, walking away from Trevor, quickly being stopped by a strong grip on his forearm.  
Michael turned his head to see Trevor with a scary-serious expression. "I was laughing because no one has taken me on a date before. And I fucking love you for that, Michael." Trevor smiled, laughing and hugging Michael, lifting him up from the ground and cheering. "Trevor! Put me down!" Michael shouted. Trevor started wiping tears from his eyes. "I'm so fuckin happy Mikey. Thank you." Trevor shined his bright, (surprising) pearly white teeth. The two hugged for a while, crying into each other's shoulder. "Trevor, it's just that.. I've had feelings for you ever since we did the heist back in North Yankton. No, back when-"  
"We first met." both men said, staring into each other's eyes. "I'm no good with words, and you know that, Michael. But let me just say, I get furious at myself because I can't express my emotions perfectly. I get so steamed, because I can't describe in pathetic words how much I.. I love you. You gave me a purpose in my life. I didn't care. But now I realize.. Erm.." Trevor started stuttering. "I fucking- I'm so shitty. You're just so real, down to earth, perfect. You're not fake, with peck and cock implants, and you're a few pounds over but that’s perfect, there's more of you to love. More of my love to share. Sorry I'm such a turd with words." Trevor confessed. Michael squeezed Trevor and cried onto his chest. Trevor returned the hug, both men hugging each other so much, so strong that they could pop a head off. "Fuck you, I can't say much now that you said it all." Michael cried, muffled by Trevor's shirt. "You're not a fake piece of shit, like all the assholes in this city. They smile and they hate you and themselves. They care for the most irrelevant things." Trevor passionately threw his arms up, hollering "I love Michael De Whatever-the-fuck!" Proceeding to pick Michael back up. Michael got flustered, seeing everyone look at them. "T, cut it out! Everyone is lookin' at us.." Michael pleaded, but Trevor could care less about some asshole, nonetheless assholes looking at him and Michael. Trevor laughed, setting Michael, down and bolting to the roller coaster like a small child. "T! Wait up!" Michael exclaimed, running after Trevor. "Look at that, Mikey! I'm sure you'd love to ride that baby." Trevor looked at a very nervous Michael, snickering at him. He stepped towards the frightened man and held his hand left hand with his right. Michael's face burned red. To avoid contact, he began looking down kicking at Trevor's shoe lightly.  
"I'm gonna get a hotdog, you want one?" Trevor asked, pointing at the stand. "I'm fine, you wanna ride the Ferris Wheel? I mean, it's nice starry night outside and y'know.." Michael tried to say confidently. "Sure, cupcake!" Trevor beamed, and skipped to the hotdog stand. Moments later, Michael sighed, grabbing a cigarette and a lighter from his jean pocket, and placing the cigarette between his lips. "Mikey!" Trevor stormed to Michael with his half completed hotdog, snatching the cigarette from the man's mouth. "What the hell, T?!" Michael gasped, stuffing the lighter in his pocket with a confused expression. "Mikey if we're gonna grow old together, I can't have you be smoking! That kills ya!" Trevor threw the cigarette on the floor and smashed it with his boot. Michael tried to stay angry, but failed as he laughed, holding his sides. "It's not funny, Mike!" Trevor flailed, laughing alongside with Michael. "Ahh, T. I'm havin' the time of my life." Michael sighed, moving his arm towards Trevor's, slowly placing his left hand in Trevor's right hand. Both men stared at the stars, Trevor breaking the silence by asking, "How about that Ferris Wheel?" walking slightly towards it. "Yeah, yeah." Michael nodded. Michael pulled out a 5 dollar bill from his wallet, handing it to the man controlling the wheel. "Two in one booth, is that alright?" He asked, with a grim expression on his face. "Yeah, that's fine." Michael slightly smiled at him, but quickly got on the seat along with Trevor. The ride started, and it was quite slow. Perfect for Michael, and annoying for Trevor, but he said nothing. Michael rested his head on Trevor's shoulder, snuggling close to him. Trevor's face turned red as he started to sweat and shake his right leg since he was on the right hand side of the cart and Michael was on his left shoulder.  
"I like when you act flustered.." Michael tittered, smirking. Trevor said nothing, and it was silent for a few moments. "So since I spilled my heart out, it's your turn." Trevor confidently sat up, as Michael sat back to his side of the cart. "Erm, well, like I said, you said kinda what I was gonna say. You stole the words out of my mouth." Trevor was shocked, that Michael out of all people didn't know what to say. "Well.. Anything you want to add on to what I said?" Trevor suggested, curious and confused if Michael was even telling the truth.  
"All I can really say is.." Michael started, "Is that when I wake up to a beautiful shiny day in the shithole of Los Santos, I was to turn my head and see you right beside me, holding me. I want you, Trevor. And even though you can be psychotic, it's sexy. Your personality and looks, and yeah, you may tend to smell like piss and dress like shit but you look damn sexy when doing it. And.. Well, that's really all I can say. And that I love you, and I will always be here for you. And I will never hurt you, or damage you, and I sincerely apologize for doing that in the past. I didn't know what to do with my life, spending nearly 10 years staying at home with a kids who mooch off of you and a wife who don't love you anymore.. It gets lonely. And over those 10 years, my mental health has gone to pure shit. Hell, even my therapist doesn't like me. I just hate myself so much that everyday I wake up knowing that there is a pistol at the bottom of my drawer, that I can leave. But everyday I avoid it, and each day I get closer and closer to picking up the gun and ending my fucking miserable, shitty life. And because of you, I forget the gun is there and I forget all my problems, and I forget how much I hate myself because I'm reminded of how much I love you. I'm no fuckin' poet, but Trevor.." Michael paused for a few minutes, realizing how much of a toll his words inflicted on his lover. "I didn't. And you didn't. And I would never." Michael assured Trevor. He looked in to dark brown eyes, reflecting stars and he looked into his crystal blue eyes, shining in the night. Michael looked down at Trevor's boots, ashamed. There was a moment of panic when Trevor leaned in, Michael stared him in the eyes, closing them the second their lips touched. Their kiss lasted long, very small, a simple gesture exaggerated.  
"I love you. And don't you ever forget that." Trevor pulled away. "I would never."


End file.
